THE CHRISTMAS CONTEST
by STAILS565
Summary: ANOTHER GIFT FOR RAW-SYNTH3TICA :Church start a contest, that every , crew, that doesn't matter if its a mercanary team like ' The Expendables', to have fun but dress, representing a figure of Christmas.
1. PROLOUGE

**STAILS: SUP, STAILS565**

**YIN YANG: Yo, Yin Yang here**

**STAILS: So, I dunno, why but this is a fic, when the team was younger. **

**YIN YANG: nice, this is a Christmas contest?**

**STAILS: Well, the theme is, and the team needs to dress in something Christmassy.**

**YIN YANG: Uncool**

**BILLY: But Nice**

**BARNEY: Yeah, so we can sing any song we want huh.**

**STAILS: Well, yeah. And reviewers, can choice also, but Church is the one who came up with the contest.**

**BARNEY: Damn, You Church**

**STAILS: Yeah, so which one will do the disclaimer, Barney will you do it?**

**BARNEY: Sure no Prob, STAILS565 doesn't own The Movie' The Expendables', only thing own is the plot.**

**STAILS: Thank you.**

**BILLY AND YIN YANG: Enjoy**

_**THE CHRISTMAS CONTEST**_

_**PROLOUGE**_

The Team, was just helping Tool Decorating his place, a certain Bald man came, to them.

"What are you doing here Church"? Barney ask, he look at the vistor.

Church replies," well, it's Christmas no,".

Barney cross his arms over his chest, he just doesn't like Church often.

"Well, I planning to make contest, which is a Christmas theme," The Bald Man said

Barney ask," a contest, and why did you came here then"?

"Putting you guys in it", Church replies, Yin Yang was upside down, and was like a monkey.

He asks," A Contest Why"?

" Well, something fun you guys to do, besides going to jobs and kill motherfuckers", Church answers.

Gunner leans at the frame of the garage, arms cross over his chest," Do we need to dress up, also"?

"Yes, yes you do, "Church answers

Barney sighs," We will do it, but let me guess, me Santa Clause, and the others Reindeers".

"You got that Right," Church said, then he turn around and leave.

Barney said, when Church is out of earshot," That Son Of A Bitch".

" so, we need to dress huh", Yin Yang said, he still upside down like a monkey.

The Leader answers," Yes, yes we do". And he turn around and went inside.

**TIME FOR THE DAY.**

"Do I have to be Rudolph "? Yin Yang ask, he was dress in brown clothing, with a Reindeer's tail and antlers, but there was a ball, on the Asian Teammate's nose, use for Rudolph's red nose, with some brown boots. And brown fingerless gloves.

The Leader came and reply," Yes, yes you do", Barney was dress as Santa Clause, but without the fat belly, other people use for it, he have sunglasses, and his Cigarette. Judging for it, Barney Ross is a cool looking Santa.

" You're not the only one feeling this way", Road said, he too was dress as a reindeer, with the same time of brown clothing, but a different designed . He too has the tail and antlers of the reindeer.

Gunner said," You got that right", he and the others were dress as reindeers as well, they were dress some of Santa's Reindeers.

" I feel Stupid", Caesar said

Barney said," please , can you shut up, you guys are not the only ones who feel stupid , im too."

"Really your dress a Fucking Santa Clause Barney"! Lee said

The Leader said," Let's just go". And they went to the place, which Maggie said, that Church will held his contest.

**STAILS: Im Done, hey, I need to do something, for Christmas, no, so this story is for RAW, again, and please Reviews.**

**BILLY: Reviews will be honored**

**BARNEY: Yes, it will, and you can pick what the contest that Church made, will do, just put a review, with your Request. **

**STAILS: Yes, it will.**

**YIN YANG: So, review, ^_^, and the contest will be often like the show ' America Best Dance Crew', so review .**


	2. THE CONTEST, FELIZ NAVIDAD

**STAILS: SUP, STAILS565 here**

**BARNEY: YO, Barney here**

**STAILS: This is the next of the Christmas special**

**BARNEY: Nice, and let me guess ill sing a Spanish song huh**

**STAILS: * Talking in Spanish* 100% Correcto umbre**

**BARNEY: I'll do the disclaimer**

**STAILS: * Talking in English* Please, if you will**

**BARNEY: Sure no Prob, STAILS565 doesn't the movie 'The Expendables', only thing own is the Plot.**

**STAILS: * Talking in Spanish* Gracias Barney**

**BARNEY: * Talking In Spanish* De Nada**

**STAILS: * Talking In Spanish* Que Buste**

_**THE CHRISTMAS CONTEST**_

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_**THE CONTEST & FELIZ NAVIDAD**_

The Team, were the contest is, Mr. Church was there, he turn, and say,"Wow, Nice outfits".

" Fuck You", Barney said, instantly .

Church said," Don't say bad words Santa", he use the tone of playing.

The Leader look at him, with a look that says," Shut Up", even though he looks like Santa, he is a Cool looking Santa. Church smile how the others look," _Nice, Expendable's Reindeers Nice", _He Thought, he tries his best to hold back a laugh.

There were others, who were dress in different clothes; some were dress as the other Reindeers.

"So what is it huh"? Barney ask

Church replies," well, its phases, the first is singing and some dancing, is just to see, the teams, can sing in harmony. And some of Solos and duets, and etc. , the second is dancing, just that and others you guys will find out". He smiles.

"Alright were going to wait for it", Barney said.

When the others pass, Barney have a Guitar, on, he was still in his Santa outfit, which is nice, he just will play, the song, and sing, and the song is in Spanish, which Barney will sing none of the less. Its their turn, well the team will play some instruments along with it. When they were on, Barney sat on the stool, that was there, and it started, they started playing, they decided to play Christmas songs first then the others. Barney sung in Spanish that is:

_Feliz Navidad_

_Feliz Navidad_

_Feliz Navidad_

Church was watching he thought," _MMhh Look at that, Barney Ross Singing in Spanish", _Trent and Booker came and watch, they too was seems a little surprise, they knew that Barney can talk in other languages but they were surprise on how The Expendables look.

_Feliz Navidad_

_Prospero Ano y Felicidad_

The Audiences is now listening to Barney sing, which some sung along with him.

_Feliz Navidad_

_Feliz Navidad_

Caesar is on the trumpet, the others were on the instrument they saw, the vid. Of the concert of Jose Feliciano.

_Feliz Navidad_

_Prospero Ano y Felicidad_

Even others on the Audiences was singing along with him, Barney's was like a melody, Church put the song , that seems that The Leader Of The Expendables have Jose's voice instead of his.

_I want to wish you a Merry Christmas_

_I want to wish you a Merry Christmas_

Barney is so good, it seems, that he plays the guitar when his alone, and in secrecy, well, each Team mate have a secret no. this is one of his.

_I want to wish you a Merry Christmas_

_From the bottom of my heart_

It got repeated some more times, when the song finished, Barney said, in Spanish to the audiences," Gracias"!, and they left.

When Barney was now with Church, The Team, went to take 5.

"Nice, Spanish singing", Church said

Barney replies," thanks, it's just something special for Christmas".

And the leader left to were the team is.

The people loves The Team now, and it seems to be broadcast as well. If Church wants, he say yes, but to people he knows as well, to the world if he wants.

**STAILS: Im done, sorry for the last, I couldn't think of anything else.**

**BARNEY: Wow, me singing in Spanish nice**

**STAILS: Thank you, just think of the concert of Jose Feliciano. Just think that.**

**BARNEY: but think of the costumes, that STAILS describe on the first one.**

**STAILS: So please Review, I need to reviews to keep going ^_^, and thanks RAW for the dolls, and this is for her. **

**BARNEY: Reviews will be honored, ^_^**


	3. LIVE LIKE WE'RE DYING, INTRO OF DANCE B

**STAILS: SUP, STAILS565 here**

**YIN YANG: YO, Yin Yang here**

**STAILS: The second chapter of THE CHRISTMAS CONTEST**

**YIN YANG: This is for the other days STAILS didn't upload**

**STAILS: Sorry RAW for this**

**YIN YANG: Ill do the disclaimer**

**STAILS: Please if you will**

**YIN YANG: My Pleasure , STAILS565 doesn't own the movie ' The Expendables', only the plot.**

**STAILS: Thank you Yang**

**YIN YANG: No Prob**

**STAILS: Enjoy**

_**THE CHRISTMAS CONTEST**_

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

_**LIVE LIKE WE'RE DYING & THE INTRO OF DANCE BATTLES**_

The Expendables were taking 5, Barney now doesn't have the red coat of Santa. It was a red shirt that on the middle there was a Christmas tree, Santa Clause, snowman, and the reindeers. On the middle, on the top it says ," _Merry Christmas", _On the bottom ", _Feliz Navidad". _They were watching the other ones who are on the contest.

" who is going next on Solo act"? Caesar said, watching the others who they are competing.

Yin Yang replies," I will, I will go".

"Which song you're going to sing Yang"? Barney ask

The Martial Art expert just say," I will sing,' Live Like we're Dying' By Kris Allen".

"nice, hope you wow the crowd Yang", Lee said, which he was leaning against the sofa, watching the TV.

Yang said," I will, I will".

They watch the others when the time came, Church came, " Nice Shirt", he said to the leader, raising an eyebrow.

Barney replies," Tool told me to wear it".

"Okay, now, which is going to sing"? Church ask

Yin Yang answers," I will".

"Which song"? The Bald man ask, quick

Yang replies," 'Live like We're Dying by Kris Allen".

"Very well, get ready", Church said, and left to put the song, Yang told him.

Yin Yang didn't have his other part of his costume like the red nose, antlers and tail. He now wears his brown clothes, only that, and a Guitar that it was the same as the one Barney use for ' Feliz Navidad', but on his own creation. He steps on the stage.

The music starts, Yang started playing the guitar. When Kris's voice started Yang started along with him, it sounded that their voices combine.

_Sometimes we fall down and can't get back up_

_We're hiding behind skin that's too tough_

Yang was good, he kept playing, and let the music do the other instruments.

_How come we don't say' I love you enough'_

_'Til it's too late, it's not too late_

The Expendables were watching,

"Dang, Yin Yang is good", Lee said, they kept watching their teammate sing and play the guitar.

_Our hearts are hungry for a food that won't come_

_And we could make a feast from these crumbs_

Church, Booker, Trent, was watching also," Look at that, another we didn't expect", Booker said

Church agree," Yeah, nice".

_And we're all staring down the barrel of a gun_

_So if your life flashed before you, what would you wish you would've done_

Yang Started walking slowly, to front of the stage, still playing.

_Yeah gotta start_

_Looking at the hands of the time we've been given here_

Yin Yang is showing emotions with the song some of the Audiences sung along, like they did with Barney.

_This is all we got then we gotta start thinkin' it_

_Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'_

_Gotta live like we're dying oh_

Gunner now, loves Yin Yang more in secret, his bonded pair was good in everything.

_We only got 86 400 seconds in a day_

_To turn it all around or to throw it all away_

Yin Yang walks to each part of the stage for each part of the audiences to be close to him. And he sings to them still.

_Gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say,_

_Gotta live like we're dying oh_

He acted as Kris Allen, on the music video, and was the perfect imitation of him as well.

_Well if your plane fell out of the skies_

_Who would you call with your last goodbye_

Yin Yang went back where he was when the song started. He sounded if Kris's voice and his were manifests together like they spoke in harmony on the song.

_Should be so careful who we left out of our lives_

_So when we long for absolution, there'll be no one on the line_

Back at The Team, Caesar said," should we not tease him no more", he seems like he was possess by his teammates performance. That he doesn't know whats he saying.

Gunner is still watching, he decided to sing something for Yang, but hes gonna wait. Yin Yang was the bomb for now, when their together they are amazing.

_Yeah we gotta start lookin' at the hands of the time we've been given here_

_This all we got then we gotta start thinkin' it_

This song, has a good meaning, which Yin Yang chose to sing, instantly when he said hes going to sing.

_Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'_

_Gotta live like we're dying oh_

Yin Yang acts like the singer, its one of the secrets he have, everyone have their own secrets no, this is one of Yang's.

_We only got 86 400 seconds in a day_

_To turn it all around or to throw it all away_

After it, it's a song, sung by the team, which they will chose after this song. Which others of the audience is singing along with Yang.

_Gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say,_

_Gotta live like we're dying oh_

The audience sung along, but it was Yin Yang's moment to shine.

_Like we're dying oh_

_Like we're dying_

The Expendables were really surprise, by another secret revealed. "which one should go next"? Road ask, they keep watching their teammate sing and playing guitar.

_Like we're dying oh_

_Like we're dying_

It was an amazing site to see. Yin Yang now was one of the inspirations to people.

_We only got 86 400 seconds in a day_

_To turn it all around or to throw it all away_

_Gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say,_

_Gotta live like we're dying oh_

It was almost the end, and Yang is still sounds amazing.

_You never know a good thing until it's gone_

_You never see a crash until it's head on_

_Why we think we're right when we're dead wrong,_

_You never know a good thing 'til it's gone_

Church is now listening and liking the song.

_Yeah we gotta start lookin' at the hands of the time we've been given here_

_This all we got and we gotta start thinkin' it_

_Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'_

_Gotta live like we're dying oh_

Yin Yang does exactly like Kris Allen, and even acts like the singer perfectly.

_We only got 86 400 seconds in a day_

_To turn it all around or to throw it all away_

_Gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say,_

_Gotta live like we're dying_

Now this part it sounds like their voices mix as the same with the entire song.

_Like we're dying oh_

_Like we're dying_

_Like we're dying oh_

_Like we're dying_

It's the last part, and Yang was amazing through the song.

_We only got 86 400 seconds in a day_

_To turn it all around or to throw it all away_

_Gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say,_

_Gotta live like we're dying oh_

The song finishes, and the audiences clap, whistled, and even some girls try to get to the stage and kiss Yang.

Yin Yang left, and went to the team, and his teammates, were waiting.

" Nice, Singing Yang", Road said

Yang replies," Thanks, its one of my favorite songs".

Back at the stage Church came and said," Ladies and Gentlemen there will be a dance contest between the teams who will you pick". On the screen, there was different crews passing:

_Bang Squad_

_Show Stoppers_

_Bad Boys_

_The Expendables _

_Thundercats_

_Pussycats_

Which crew will be pick, for dance battle?

**STAILS: Im, done, I hope I did okay, ill fix it, later.**

**YIN YANG: Okay, readers, chose who will do the dance battle**

**STAILS: Even you RAW, You Pick**

**YIN YANG: Now review,^_^**

**STAILS: Reviews will be honored ^_^**


	4. THE EXPENDABLES VS THE BANG SQUAD

**STAILS: SUP, STAILS565 here**

**YIN YANG: YO, Yin Yang here**

**STAILS: here chapter three of 'The Christmas Contest', well, the dance crews, ' Bang Squad, Bad Boys, and Showstoppers' are from a movie, the dance crews ' Thundercats and pussycats, well theres a band name Pussycats so that name is not mine, and the name Thundercats well,theres no band or crew name that so, I guess is mine. Well anyways. The crews dance will be some of the dance crews, and the way as The Expendables dance, is the same way as the Jabbawockezz and some of others mix that is.**

**YIN YANG: Wow, well, STAILS will try to describe how each crew dance so Ill will do the disclaimer .**

**STAILS: Please do Yang**

**YIN YANG: STAILS565 doesn't own the movie 'The Expendables', or the name ' Bang Squad, Bad Boys, Showstoppers and Pussycats', only thing own is the plot.**

**STAILS: thanks Yang**

**YIN YANG: No prob.**

**STAILS: Enjoy**

_**THE CHRISTMAS CONTEST**_

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

_**THE EXPENDABLES VS BANG SQUAD**_

On stage Church said," Ladies and Gentlemen, two crews got pick, but the loser will not go home, they will be in the free for fall, which is the real deal". And the screen was switching to the crew's names two names appear and that was:

_BANG SQUAD_

_VS_

_THE EXPENDABLES_

Church look at it and look at the audiences and said," well, it seems is the Bang Squad versus The Expendables". A crew of three men and the rest women came they were dress that was seems like a punk. And they were on their twenties, thirties or forties. But they look young. And the one the people came to see well some, The Expendables came, they were dress in black, the both crew went on each side of the stage, and Church was on middle. Barney have his arms cross over his chest and look that says' _I'll kill you Church'. _

"Well, each crew will have one minute in the first to show what they got, and next they will no limit and you the audiences will be the one which crew is better," Church said, and he went out of the stage. Some music that was made of Bang Squad starts, and the said crew starts. They did their thing, and it seems that it shows that The Expendables could do nothing. When they finish, the song 'Hell' by the band disturbed was starting Barney just speared his arms at his wing span, the others just did what they do. When the singers voice starts. He puts his hand down and look at the leader of the Bang Squad, he let Yin Yang go first which he just did a Flare, a way to insult The Bang Squad saying,' _We could dance too motherfucker_'. When their martial art expert ended Gunner and Caesar were doing other dances together to show also insult with Lee. The blade expert went to the their opponent in a crab walk and just stood up like nothing has happen by doing a handstand and making his legs a flip off sign. The song switch on to ' Wedding Dress' by TaeYang , Gunner was at the middle, the others around him. It started Gunner did his arms like he did if he was crossing them, but he move his right and look down he made it like he was pushing his head with his right with his left extended down, his right leg behind his left. Well, he dances like TaeYang, exactly like him, when the solo dance part ended. It was the Bang Squad's turn.

Their music came up, The Bang Squad now tries everything they can to put the Audiences to be cheering for them. One of the girls did some flips and ended on a full right side split. When there were done. It was The Expendables turn. 'Stricken' By Disturbed started, and Yin Yang now has taken the lead to dance along with his team. He just came do what he does best he combine what he knows and converted into dance moves. For a miracle Gunner did his body like it was jello, and as a robot then he just did what he knows, insult the Bang Squad with his dance moves. Then 'Ice Box' by Omarion came up, and Gunner took over. They did the song up to where Omarion puts his right hand under his shirt to his chest and they did exactly. And 'Another Way To Die' by Disturbed came up, which they will do the entire song. When the song begins, they just act like robots and the beat of the drum, shows what they make to show what their doing. And when the guitar appears to play, they just did what they did, best on their moves, and when they show what the song is about like there were acting it, along with the dance. When it ended, it was the last for the Bang Squad's turn, which their music starts but just couldn't do it. But they try. When they finish by the Mohawk member of The Bang Squad did like Gunner did, but more different. When it's The Expendables turn they decided to dance on the music which Yin Yang sang. Which Yang took over , they did half of the song which it changes to 'Forever' by Drake, Lil Wayne, Kanye west, and Eminem. Which Caesar took over, he did the parts of Drake, Road of Lil Wayne, and the rest of the other two and the rest of the song. The song changes to ' Dance for Life' by Adam Hicks Ft Drew Seeley. When it's the beginning, the beats came which The Expendables copy it, by doing it with their bodies like how the Jabbawockezz began. They did like them exactly, when Drew's voice came they did some robot and beats, and when the recognize line from his voice came they did what it is and cool. It ended with Yin Yang giving a head spin, he made his legs, like Lee, making a flip off sign. He spread his arms on his wingspan and did the flip off sign with his hands showing it at The Bang Squad, when he was done with the head spin , he just stood up like nothing has happen, look at the Bang Squad.

Then the music of Step Up 2 The Streets, Yin Yang was at the middle, his team on the floor around him, he have his cap on his forehead that looks that it covers his eyes, hes looking down, when the beats came he did like the character Moose on the movie, everything perfectly. The scene was a perfect imitation of the final dance of the movie, even the part of the man's voice came which Yin Yang said it along with it," IT'S THE NEW STUFF"! And they imitated the moves of the movie perfectly well.

When their done, the audiences clap for both groups. The Expendables were dress in black but different.

Barney was dress in a black hoodie, black plain t-shirt, with his cargo pants, and shoes, and he have bindings on his hands, to make it look even cool.

Lee have a simple black turtle neck, cargo pants, bindings on his forearms that over it theres metal platings, bindings on his legs before the shoes.

Caesar is dress in a muscle shirt, arms warmers, his beanie hat, a necklace carve by Road, cargo pants, and some boots that are made for dancing.

Road is dress in almost the same as Caesar, he have a necklace carved by the African American, bracelets on each of his forearms which underneath is the arm warmers, black pants, with leg warmers before the same type of boots.

Gunner is dress in a vest that is the same as one of the girls of the Bang Squad which is a Hoodie vest with mesh amour underneath, bindings on his forearms, as well on his legs before the high tops his using, beanie, cargo pants, bindings on his waist with a belt that is made of a unique material that is hanging from his right side and a necklace that is carve by Yin Yang in a unique stone.

Yin Yang is dress almost the same way as Gunner, with a black vest with a raise collar, arm warmers, with some metal platings, pants that is different from the others, boots that are made for dancing, leg warmers, and something special that Gunner did for him.

Maggie is dress the same as the girl of the movie which is, a black top, black sweater, cargo pants, and shoes.

**STAILS: Im done, okay, the reason I finish with the clothes The Expendables wear is to try to give the readers , a visual image of how they look like in the clothes describe, and the dance moves of how the team moves think ' Jabbawockezz', and the dance crew dance in the movie Step Up 2 The Streets. **

**YIN YANG: This is just a quick version; STAILS will finish it fast and then fix it one by one.**

**STAILS: And another thing for my fic ' Krazoa', which tests will be on each Krazoa Spirit for each member to complete and save Yang, and on this will be Challenges , so pick your crews, tell me your challenges, songs, and I will try MY FUCKING BEST to make it perfect and the part that says ' Made the body as jello' think Jabbawockezz**

**, they do the same thing..**

**YIN YANG: Review, STAILS needs it, ^_^**

**STAILS: Please Review, I need Reviews to continue, ^_^**

**YIN YANG: Reviews will be Honored ^_^**


	5. LIKE A BOSS

**STAILS: SUP, STAILS565 here**

**BARNEY: Yo, Barney here**

**STAILS: so here the four, okay, ill try to make it funny**

**BARNEY: Which song?**

**STAILS: 'Like A Boss' by Lonely Island ft Seth Rogen.**

**BARNEY: Nice, ill do the disclaimer**

**STAILS: please do if you will**

**BARNEY: STAILS565 doesn't own the movie 'The Expendables' or the song use here, only thing own is the plot.**

**STAILS: thank you Barney**

**BARNEY: No Prob**

**STAILS: Enjoy**

_**THE CHRISTMAS CONTEST**_

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

_**LIKE A BOSS**_

The Dance battle for the Bang Squad and The Expendables were done, when the team was resting Church came and he gave them a challenge which is. _' make the audiences laugh to a song'. _When the team were watching the other dance battles Road ask," Which funny song we should sing and dance"?

" I know which", Caesar said, he was on the remote which he switch it to a video he found on YouTube before they went to the dance battle.

Lee ask," Which Caesar"?

" This", The African American said, he press play, and the music video of the song 'Like A Boss' By Lonely Island FT Seth Rogen started. The team was now staring at the video when it ended. Lee was the first to speak," That was AWESOME!".

" So now we have the song which will act the parts even the one of sucking someones dick Yang", Barney said, looking at his Asian teammate.

Yin Yang yelled," IM NOT SUCKING A FUCKING DICK"!

" Chill Happy Feet, Barney lets just do it", Gunner said, he was standing next to his secret crush. Leaning against the wall with his arms cross over his chest.

Barney said," Alright, I was only kidding".

"You Better", Yin Yang said, already clam down.

They were now on the stage, Gunner was at the middle, pretending to check on imaginary papers. They were dress the same. Barney came. Gunner look at his leader the song started which they talk together along with voices:

_**GUNNER: **__Mr. Samberg, thanks for coming to your performance review._

_**BARNEY:**__ No problem._

_**GUNNER: **__So you're in charge around here, is that fair to say?_

_**BARNEY: **__Absolutely, I'm the boss._

_**GUNNER: **__Well, so take us through a day in the life of, "The Boss"._

_**BARNEY: **__Well the first thing I do is—_

When the conversation finish the song starts. The rest of the team does the chorus which some parts are sung by each member. Which the first is sung by Barney.

_Talk to corporate (like a boss)_

_Approve memos (like a boss)_

_Lead a workshop (like a boss)_

The team acted out as well, with the dance.

_Remember birthdays (like a boss)_

_Direct work-flow (like a boss)_

_My own bathroom (like a boss)_

Then Lee started when he stand with his hands.

_Micro-manage (like a boss)_

_Promote synergy (like a boss)_

_Hit on Deborah (like a boss)_

_Get rejected (like a boss)_

Lee pretended to hit on Maggie, which their female teammate, just look at him and just look away. Then is Yin Yang:

_Swallow sadness (like a boss)_

_Send some faxes (like a boss)_

_Call a sex line (like a boss)_

_Cry deeply (like a boss)_

Yin Yang acted like he was sad, to represent like the Seth in the video. Then is Gunner.

_Demand a refund (like a boss)_

_Eat a bagel (like a boss)_

_Harassment Lawsuit (like a boss)_

_No Promotion (like a boss)_

_5th of vodka (like a boss)_

The team acted out the part perfectly. Now it's Barney again:

_Shit on Deborah's desk (like a boss)_

_Buy a gun (like a boss)_

_In my mouth (like a boss)_

_Oh fuck man, I can't fucking do it, shit!_

The Leader, act like he was scare of killing himself. Then its Caesar:

_Pussy out (like a boss)_

_Puke on Deborah's desk (like a boss)_

_Jump out the windows (like a boss)_

_Suck a dude's dick (like a boss)_

The team acts it out, as well, with some dancing. Even Caesar acts it out. Then it's the part sung by Road:

_Score some coke (like a boss)_

_Crash my car (like a boss)_

_Suck my own dick (like a boss)_

_Eat some chicken strips (like a boss)_

Road dance in the middle, as well with the team, then the last part is sung by the leader:

_Chop my balls off (like a boss)_

_Black out in the sewer (like a boss)_

_Meet a giant fish (like a boss)_

_Fuck his brains out (like a boss)_

_Turn into a jet (like a boss)_

_Bomb the Russians (like a boss)_

_Crash into the Sun (like a boss)_

_Now I'm dead (like a boss)_

Barney fell to his knees then to the floor, looking at the ceiling. The Team puts their hands together, and acted as Monks and theys say at the same time, and in harmony:

_He Was The Boss_

Then they went separately. Barney and Gunner in the middle again. After the leader did the handstand.:

_**GUNNER: **__Uh huh. So that's an... average day for you then._

_**BARNEY: **__No doubt._

_**GUNNER:**__ You chopped your balls off and died._

_**BARNEY: **__Hell yeah._

_**GUNNER: **__And I think at one point there you said something about sucking your own dick?_

_**BARNEY: **__Nope._

_**GUNNER: **__Actually, I'm pretty sure you did._

_**BARNEY: **__Nah, that ain't me._

_**GUNNER: **__OK, well this has been eye-opening for me._

_**BARNEY: **__I'm the boss._

_**GUNNER: **__Ya, I know, I got that. You said it about 400 times._

_**BARNEY: **__I'm the boss._

_**GUNNER: **__Ya, ya, I got it._

_**BARNEY: **__I'm the boss._

_**GUNNER: **__No, I heard you, see you later!_

_**THE TEAM: **__(like a boss)_

The Expendables did an awesome job with the song, which the audiences clap, whistle, and laugh at the performance of them. Then the leader yelled," THANK YOU "! Then he left. Caesar shows the peace sign before leaving last.

**STAILS: Im Done, well, need to finish this fast.**

**BARNEY: nice, so the other one 'KRAZOA'.**

**STAILS: Well, I let RAW decide that. RAW, which Test should each Krazoa Spirit will give to each member of The Expendables? As well what elements should each spirit will be .**

**BARNEY: So Review ^_^**

**STAILS: I need reviews to continue so please review ^_^**

**BARNEY: Reviews will be Honored ^_^**


End file.
